


Sacrificial Moves

by BitterSweetAngel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Xander Harris, Dimension Travel, Dom Spike, Dom/sub, M/M, Rape, Slavery, Sub Xander, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Spike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetAngel/pseuds/BitterSweetAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to circumstances beyond Xander's control, Spike caught a glimpse of Xander in a compromising possition and now Spike can't stop thinking about Xander.  Spike's attention is making Xander uncomfortable, and it's the last thing Xander needs after a bad experience has left him depressed and hurting... But unfortunately for Xander, there's a new threat abrewing and to save the world, he'll have to trust Spike with everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spike Is Back!

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime after the end of the last season of Buffy. I'm doing this for fun, so I'm not going to worry about sticking super close to cannon; my memory just isn't that good. There's no Bettas, so expect many errors to point and laugh at :)
> 
> I don't know exactly how many chapters this story will end up being, but I plan on making it fairly long. I hope to update at least once a week, if not more, but I won't make any promises for now.
> 
> I'm going to do such horrible things to Xander in this story! *rubs hands together and giggles*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to circumstances beyond Xander's control, Spike caught a glimpse of Xander in a compromising position and now Spike can't stop thinking about Xander. Spike's attention is making Xander uncomfortable, and it's the last thing Xander needs after a bad experience has left him depressed and hurting... But unfortunately for Xander, there's a new threat a brewing and to save the world, he'll have to trust Spike with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place sometime after the end of the last season of Buffy. I'm doing this for fun, so I'm not going to worry about sticking super close to cannon; my memory just isn't that good. There's no Bettas, so expect many errors to point and laugh at :)
> 
> I don't know exactly how many chapters this story will end up being, but I plan on making it fairly long. I hope to update at least once a week, if not more, but I won't make any promises for now.
> 
> I'm going to do such horrible things to Xander in this story!  
> *rubs hands together and giggles*

"But Giles!" Andrew whined into the phone, "He's never taken this long emailing me back before! My spider senses are getting all tingly... You got to authorize a rescue mission! You just... You just gotta! Don't you love Xander anymore?"

"Now Andrew, as I've already explained to you, just because Xander is a few days late doesn't necessarily mean anything bad has happened. He's been late emailing you before, if you'll recall. I will not waste our rather limited resources on your so called, 'spider senses' a second time."

"But Giles! This time is different! This time, they're extra tingly! Xander could be being tortured or eaten as we speak!"

"If neither of us has heard from him after two weeks, then we'll send someone to check on him. Be patient and don't call me again unless you hear from Xander or a full two weeks has passed. If you call me again tomorrow with talk of... of spider senses, or some other such nonsense, I'll be docking your pay for wasting council time! Now, is that entirely clear?"

"But Gi-"

"WAS THAT CLEAR, ANDREW?!"

"Yes, but don't you think..."

"ANDREW!"

Andrew sighed. "Yes Giles. I won't call again until two weeks is up."

"Good Andrew, now I must really be going..."

"But what if my spidey senses get extra, extra tingly? Can I call then?"

There was a click and a dial tone. 

Andrew scrunched up his face, looking down at his cell phone. He grumbled, "Well, that was just rude..." What was he going to do? He just knew something horrible had happened to Xander! If he had the free time, he'd do the rescue mission himself, but he had his squad of slayers to oversee in Rome, and he doubted that Giles would grant him a leave of absence.

Someone knocked at the door, making Andrew jump in surprise. 

What now?

He scurried over to the door, and squinted through the peek hole. He blinked in shock, and then his face blossomed into a giddy grin, momentarily forgetting about spidey senses and Xander. Throwing open the door, he yelled out, "Spike!!! My bestest best friend! Come in, come in! You're invited! How have you been, buddy? Is Angel here, too?"

"God no, that poncey bastard is off enjoying his shansho on a sunny beach somewhere, no doubt. So where's Buffy, then? I've decided to help with the good fight, saving puppies and the like with you lot again. I need me a good spot of violence, or two."

"Oh, well, Buffy doesn't actually live here anymore, she transferred to England to be at slayer central. Didn't you hear?"

"Bullocks. Peaches told me she was still here.... I could so stake his beating heart!"

"That's weird, I know Buffy sent him an email telling him she went back to the mother country, I wonder if he hasn't checked his in box yet?"

Spike rubbed his forehead, his face crumpled in pain, and mumbled to himself, "Yeah, well, I guess that's what I get for trusting that wanker, isn' it?" Stepping around Andrew's attempt to hug him, he strode over to the sofa and flopped down, shoving pizza boxes and an empty soda can on to the floor. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his black leather coat, tapped one out and lit up. Andrew followed and sat down almost on top of Spike, grinning up at him. 

"Hey, Spike, could I try one of those?"

Spike raised an eyebrow, staring at Andrew for an uncomfortable moment.

"Or never mind then..." Andrew said with a small nervous laugh as he slid a bit farther down the sofa, giving Spike a little space. "So why are you looking for Buffy? You know I never told, so they still think you died a hero in good old Sunnydale, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for that, mate... I appreciate it." Spike smiled, his eyes crinkling in genuine warmth. "But I... I need... something... A spot of violence... That's all I need. I'll feel better if I can put my teeth and fists back in the good fight, so I figure hooking back up with the Slayer is the quickest way back in again." Spike leaned back in his seat and went back to his overly fake smile. "So, my bestest best friend, are you going to lend me some dosh to go to England, then? 'Cause you know, that's what a bestest best friend would do." Spike said as he flashed his winning smile at poor Andrew as he puffed away on his cigarette.

Andrew, his mouth twitching a little, smiled back. Talking of England made Andrew think of Giles which in turn, reminded him of his spidey senses and those reminded him of Xander. Xander... he wondered if Spike... No, Spike wouldn't want to go save Xander either... but now that he has a soul and all and he's bored enough to go chasing after Buffy... "Hey, Spike, do you remember that time when Han saved Luke from freezing to death on Hoth?"

Spike groaned and rubbed his forehead again. Would things ever just go his way? Turning with narrowed eyes at Andrew, he said, "If you didn't want to lend me the money, then just say so! Don't go geeking out on me with one of your convoluted stories that you just know will piss me off, you right git."

"No, no that isn't it, Spike! Of course I'll lend you the money! How could I say no to my besty besty! I just thought, instead of going to Buffy to get your next mission, maybe you could use your powers for good saving an old friend first..."

"Huh? What are you going on about, mate?"

"Xander's in trouble. Will you go and save him? I'd go, but I have responsibilities and I can't, but you could! Will you?" Andrew blinked and widened his eyes as he gazed up at Spike.

"First off, me and Harris are the exact opposite of friends. That wanker tied me to a chair in his dank basement; that's just not something you forgive and forget, mate." Spike puffed on his cigarette and contemplated the nervous Andrew with narrowed eyes. "But the whelp's in trouble again, then? Why doesn't Buffy or one of them Scoobies go and pull his tail out of the fire? Why you asking me? I'm more likely to go and laugh at his sorry ass."

"He's your comrade in arms, the Lando to your Solo, you two have bonded on the field of battle! If you don't go, he'll die for sure!"

"You didn't answer my question, Mate." Spike blew smoke in Andrew's direction, making the him cough. Spike asked, "Why aren't the Scoobies going after their doughnut boy?"

"Well... if you must know, Giles doesn't think he's been missing long enough to warrant a rescue mission yet... But my spidey senses are tingly super strong! I just know he's in dire trouble! Please Spike, you just got to save him! He'd do the same for you!"

"No, he wouldn't."

"Yes, he... Ok, yeah, he wouldn't. But your the bigger man! Won't you prove it by saving him?"

"So where is the whelp, exactly?"

"New York City."

"Bugger that! That's nowhere near Buffy, is it now? If Giles thinks he's fine, then he's fine. So will you help me get to jolly old England or not?"

Andrew's face drooped and then an idea struck him and he started grinning. Spike leaned away from the sudden smile, his eye brows shooting up. Andrew pulled out a rather fat wallet from his pocket and said, "I'll pay you."

"I ain't going for no peanuts, mate. You'd have to pay a pretty penny to get me there instead of on my way to see Buffy."

"$500 plus another $500 for pocket money and I'll pay for all the airfare and hotel fees. I'll also get you a ticket to England once Xander is safe again. What do you say?"

"So $1,000, huh? That's nice but $2,000 would be better."

"Spike, come on, Xander is your buddy, your amigo, won't you save him for one?"

"Two or no deal."

"No way! That's too much! Aren't you supposed to be a good guy now?"

"Yeah, well, this doesn't sound like a real mission, so if you want my services, you'll have to pay."

"How about $1,050?"

"Don't insult me, mate!"

"$1,500?"

Spike stood up and walked towards the door.

"Okay, okay, you win! Don't go, I'll give you two. Are you sure you still got a soul in there?"

Spike grinned and flopped back down on the sofa. "Yeah, well, I'm still the Big Bad, aren't I? Got to get my kicks in sometimes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first Chapter to my first fan fiction!!!  
> I have the next two chapters written, just have to edit them up, and then I should have them posted relatively soon.
> 
> [Check out my LiveJournal!!!](http://cpt-scoundrel.livejournal.com)
> 
> Please Comment and leave kudos!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	2. Big Blue And Naughty Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little graphic and also includes rape...

Xander tried to inch away from the naked blue demon holding him, but the blue arm wrapped around Xander's chest just clutched him tighter. The blue hand on his stomach slithered further down and grasped Xander's balls, giving them a little squeeze. "Lay still." Xander gulped and tried to hold as still as possible. "Good boy." The demon released his balls to palm his cock, holding it in a light grip as he snuggled closer, nudging his leg in between Xander's.

Xander clenched his teeth. He'd thought the demon had finally fallen asleep, but obviously Xander had been wrong... Why hadn't he'd waited to try and move? Now he'd probably have to spend the night with the demon holding his cock. Instead of just having the demon's naked semi hard junk pushing a little at Xander's naked butt, now the demon was pressed up so tight, his cock, now very hard, was well wedged into Xander's crack.

And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that even though Xander felt dirty and violated, still his cock was responding to the scaled and cold hand.

"What a good boy you are, getting all hard for me." The demon whispered into Xander's ear as he started to hump Xander's ass in a slow rhythm. Xander flushed and tried to think of Principle Snyder, trying to kill his erection, but the hand on his cock that had started to stroke him wouldn't let him calm down. "You taste so good... so sweet... so delicious... you are going to make me so much money..."

"What..." Xander tried to concentrate on the demon's words. "What are you talking about?"

"My boy, we'll go on the royal circuit, attending party after party and I'll rent your sweet taste out... they'll pay anything to just touch you with a finger tip... Get on your hands and knees, head down on the bed and legs spread. I'm going to fuck you."

Xander shuddered. "Please, don't do this..."

The demon let go of his cock and grabbed his balls, squeezing them.

Xander whimpered.

"You don't question me boy, you don't even hesitate. I told you, hands and knees. Now will you obey? Or shall I taste pure pain tonight?"

"No... Please... I'll obey..."

The demon let go of Xander and moved back. Xander jumped up into position. The demon rubbed Xander's ass, cupping his cheeks with both hands. Xander buried his head in his arms, face hot with humiliation. He hated having to sexually submit like this; even though he'd been the blue demon's slave for about a week now, the humiliation of first getting into position and displaying himself still made him struggle to keep the tears behind his eyes and his body from trembling.

Unlike when his father would use the belt on him, there was the added horror of having his body respond to the demon's touch. He would try and keep himself from getting excited and losing himself to the pleasure, but it was always easier in the end to surrender to the pleasure and lose himself in it.

It was only then that the humiliation would stop hurting him.

He wondered how long it would take Giles to send a rescue party for him; probably at least a month or so, maybe longer. Giles would probably think this was another demon group insisting he go through some obscure ritual that required secluding him for a lengthy period of time before they'd trust him enough to go through peace talks. Xander only had two options if he wanted to escape this intimate torture anytime soon... He either had to endure it or he had to free himself.

  
___________________

 

The blue demon cleaned them both up with a rag from the dresser and then pulled Xander close, his blue face buried in Xander's dark hair. Still ridding the waves of abating pleasure, both his own and absorbing Xander's unwilling pleasure second hand, the blue demon passed out snuggled close to Xander. Shuddering, Xander pulled himself from beneath the demon's body. He knew there was those gray hulking demons guarding the entrance to the suite at the back of the warehouse, so he knew the window in the sitting room was probably his best bet.

Jittering with nervous energy, he stuffed himself into a pair of the blue demon's silk gold pants and then he ran for it. He managed to jump down from the open window and turn around before huge gray arms swept him up, cradling him like a small child.

Xander looked up at the huge and ugly gray demon carrying him and gave a sheepish grin. "Would you believe I was just out for a short stroll before bed time?"

The demon chortled and said, "No, I wouldn't."

"If you were to just let me go, I could pay you, I could pay you a lot... I have some very powerful friends."

"Sorry. It's bad for business to betray an employer. You'll just have to endure your punishment."

Xander shivered and his face went pale, "Punishment... Do you know what he'll do to me?"

The demon chortled again at Xander's distress. "I like you, human. You are very entertaining, so I will tell you something: you are too valuable to permanently damage, so whatever he does to you will easily heal."

"Really? You're not just pulling my leg now? 'Cause that would be really mean... And then I'd have to tell people how mean you are and that would be bad for business too... Except that probably be good for your business, huh? I'll just shut up now."

"You are the most silly of humans I've ever come across. I wouldn't mind keeping you as a pet myself, but too bad for you, you already belong to Fedore. Don't worry, silly human boy, I didn't lie. Your master won't risk permanently damaging you. Most likely, he'll spank your ass a bright cherry red and then keep you tied up after this."

Xander cringed. He hoped the demon was right that it would just be a spanking and not something worse, like a belting or a whipping...

It looked like he was just going to have to be a girl and wait to be rescued.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that chapter got a little graphic, didn't it? I could have made it worse by including the actual rape, but I thought the implied rape was graphic enough. I actually almost didn't include this chapter at all as I was worried that maybe it was too much too fast for only the second chapter, but in the end I decided I like the dark stuff too much not too include this :) 
> 
> [Check out my LiveJournal!!!](http://cpt-scoundrel.livejournal.com)
> 
> Please Comment!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	3. Spike's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike to the rescue!!!

Spike was in a very bad mood.

Andrew didn't have the dosh to send Spike to New York in suitable style; instead, Spike was riding in coach.

Spike was not happy.

Spike had said he was going to hitch a ride in cargo instead, but Andrew talked him out of it. He explained that with all the terrorist attacks and such, cargo security had gone way up in recent years. Spike said he could just take a ship then, and Andrew had started crying about poor bloody Xander being dead by the time Spike got there.

So Andrew's solution to the pesky sun problem in coach seating?

A burka.

One of those bloody awful full body cloak things that those Muslim birds wear. It even had a screen over the eyes so he could wear sunglasses underneath it and no one would be the wiser.

Spike refused flat out; no way would William The Bloody be caught dead in such a humiliating outfit. Andrew pointed out he was already dead, but that didn't change Spike's mind any. Andrew ended up having to add an extra hundred to Spike's fee and a solemn oath that no one would ever hear about this, on pain of having each fingernail torn off with the point of a railroad spike and his intestines ripped from his body and stuffed down his throat and some other equally horrific acts.

Spike shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The brat behind him wouldn't stop kicking and the old bird beside him wouldn't stop yacking away on the virtues of being a Christian woman. 

It was very frustrating. 

If he could just take the damn thing off, he could scare them all away with a scowl and maybe a bit of fang for the brat. But no, he couldn't risk that. All it would take would be a small flash of sunlight for him to start smoking and have an air marshal pulling a gun on him.

Damn that Harris! He better be in some real trouble when Spike finally found him! Otherwise, Spike would just have to kill the whelp himself.

Spike sighed, annoyed with himself. He never should of agreed to this. Xander had probably found a lady friend to play with, or was living it up at some frat boys' party. If there was any chance that Xander could have really been in danger, Giles would have made sure to send someone. But Spike was here now and had Andrew's hard earned cash in his pocket. Spike's soul wasn't quite willing to stretch the rules enough to allow Spike to just walk away at that point.

Spike ignored the various annoying people in coach and fumed under his heavy burka.

Once he arrived in New York, he had to hide out in the airport well away from the windows until the sun went down. But at least he could get rid of the bloody burka. One paunchy bloke with wire rim glasses did drop his chubby jaw quite impressively when Spike stormed into the men's restroom. He started to stammer at Spike, "Mam, I think you may have made a mis-"

Spike cut him off, "Bugger off, you wanker."

"What... why..." The man's eyes bugged out and his jaw jiggled when his jaw dropped even further as Spike tore off his burka. Stuffing it in the trash can, he straightened out his leather duster and then turned to look at the stunned man who's eyes were flickering between Spike and his lack of reflection in the bathroom mirror. Spike smirked and said, "These shoddy airport bathrooms, can't even get a decent working mirror in here, am I right or what, mate?"

"Malfunctioning mirrors... that makes sense..." The man's eyes were glazing over like a Sunydale native, despite being in New York City. Though, on second thought, New Yorkers were professionals at ignoring the strange and odd things in the world. Spike remembered his last visit to the big apple back when he was hunting that second slayer; he'd never had such an easy time of finding walking happy meals before without worrying about troublesome heroes interfering. How funny that he was now returning as a sort of hero himself? Well, not really a hero. A reformed villain, he supposed. 

Spike walked back out into the main part of the airport feeling free and light without the heavy, sun proof burka enclosing him. He thought about checking out the mini book shop, but even if he found a halfway decent book to read, he just couldn't imagine indulging such an embarrassing vice so publicly. Much better to just watch some random sports game at the airport bar and enjoy his much more image appropriate vice of getting drunk. He ended up spending the rest of the daylight hours chatting up the pretty bartender bird.

Once the sun had finally gone down several hours later, a somewhat tipsy Spike headed out into the city to hunt down the missing whelp. He pulled out the spelled compass Andrew had given him and flipped open the old brass casing. He wondered if the whelp even suspected that the compass existed. Apparently the last time the whelp had gone missing, Andrew had talked Willow into making it for him. Spike some how doubted anyone had bothered to get the whelp's permission. Not that Spike cared, it was probably a good idea to keep the clumsy and easily excitable pet Scooby on a tight leash. And if it embarrassed the whelp that the others thought it was a good idea to have an easy way to track him down for the next time he got himself captured or stumbled into some kind of trouble, all the better. 

Spike had never really forgiven the whelp for the red chair incident. In fact, even with the soul, he still found an overwhelming need to harass and otherwise annoy the whelp. Spike supposed it wasn't a real need for vengeance, he just got a kick out of giving the whelp a hard time. Though, to be fair, the whelp didn't pull his punches much either. Spike found himself actually looking forward to seeing the whelp again. 

Spike followed the compass down into a warehouse district in the lower end of Brooklyn. As he approached the worn out building that the compass seemed to be heading for, Spike pocketed the compass and climbed another building's fire escape and then jumped from one roof top to another until he was on the roof of the building the compass had pointed too. 

He found a skylight about midway across the roof. He swiped a peak hole into the grime coating the glass and then wiped his hand with a disgusted grimace on his tight jeans. The whelp definitely owed him a new pair of pants. And blood. Spike could use a spot of blood, but he had to rescue the whelp first so that the whelp would pay for it. 

Peering through the clean spot in the glass, he could see a couple Kal demon guards; they were great huge hulking demons that were pretty good hired muscle, but they were only about brute strength; they had no finesse. 

Spike wasn't feeling very patient and he was itching for a fight, so instead of doing any more reconnaissance, he pushed open one of the skylights and jumped through. The two Kal demons were so shocked that they were easily dispatched with two quick neck twists. Spike paused to see if anyone would come running, but no one came. Heading to the door the two Kal demons had been guarding, he was happy to find it open easily without squeaking. 

Unlike the rest of the dilapidated building, someone had done a lot of work in renovating and cleaning up the apartment suite that Spike found behind the doors. Whoever owned this place was definitely loaded. Mediterranean blue tiled floors with gold upholstered furniture; it felt like the decor of a palace.

Spike scented the air and then he frowned. He'd know the whelp's terrified scent anywhere. He'd grown used to the smell while living in the basement of doom with the boy. 

More worried then he had been before catching the whelp's scent, he glided through the foyer and living room. He was then faced with three doors along one wall. Smelling each door, he chose the middle door as it smelled the most of Xander and he could hear a pair of heart beats behind that door.

Something that irked Spike was that he could also smell Xander's ejaculation. 

If he was just holed up with some pretty bird, Spike was going to kill him. 

And then he'd fly back to Rome and kill Andrew too. 

Fuming, Spike eased the door open. In the center of the room was an ornate four poster bed of black iron with gold curtains. At the front of the bed was a chest carved with flowers painted gold. Creeping up to the bed he carefully pulled back the curtain. 

He was stunned to see Xander curled up in the bed with a sparkling blue demon, both fast asleep. Xander had a black collar with a trailing gold leash. His hands lay on top of the heavy gold covers, gold manacles locking them together with a loose chain. The tall blue demon was spooning Xander from behind, one arm held the boy by his waist, clutching Xander's stomach, the other curled behind the boy's neck, cushioning his head, and the long fingered blue hand clutched at the boy's bare chest. Spike could tell that beneath the covers, the demon had even draped a leg over the boy's legs.

It was a blatant show of Xander’s forced submission and the sight of it stirred Spike's demon.

Spike had never considered the boy attractive before, but seeing him now, he realized he'd never taken the time to really look. Spike studied the boy's sleeping face. At some point, the boy's bad eye had been fixed. Tanned skin complemented his long dark lashes and overgrown dark brown hair that curled prettily, framing the innocent sleeping face.

Spike found himself thinking that the boy looked downright adorable with a collar locked around his neck and his wrists done up in manacles. He grew hard and hungry as he looked down at the bound sleeping boy. Images of Xander kneeling at Spike's feet filled the vampire's head.

He wanted the boy.

Cursing under his breath, he pushed his demon down, ignoring its whispers about how pretty Xander would look gazing up at him from the floor, how good his blood would taste as he was forced into submission, how erotic it would be to hear the word, Master, on the boy's trembling lips.

Spike made an effort to turn and study the blue demon. Long and lean, Xander looked small next to the tall male demon holding him. His skin was covered in tiny blue scales that gleamed like little round gems. His face looked more human than most demon faces, though still covered in blue scales. He had a sharp chin, long nose and high eye ridges. The demon had no hair, neither on the top of his head or anywhere on his face. Spike didn't recognize it.

Looking back at Xander, Spike tried to think of the best way to get Xander out of harms way before he attacked, but jealousy filled him and his demon wouldn't calm down; his demon already thought of Xander as his and seeing another touch and dominate him was intolerable.

“Oh, bugger this!”

In a sudden explosion of motion, Spike threw Xander across the room and out of the blue demon's grasp. He latched onto the demon's neck, and tried to choke him to death, but the scales instantly stiffened, protecting the throat. Spike felt like he was trying to strangle a stone. 

The demon's black eyes snapped open and he snarled out, "How dare you!" And then he did an upper right hook, striking Spike's jaw.

Spike landed on his ass, but was back on his feet in a blink of an eye, bouncing in place as he contemplated the demon getting out of bed before him. 

The demon was definitely male and very nude. 

Spike's demon raged within him, furious that another male had dared to touch Xander; Xander was his!

Rage flooded Spike's mind. He lunged at the blue demon, going for his eyes this time with jabbing fingers. The blue demon screamed as his eyes popped and spewed blue blood over Spike's hands. The blue demon finally died when Spike dug in deep enough to puncture his soft brain tissue.

Spike dropped the corpse on the floor and stared down at it as he tried to reign in his demon and regain his human face.

"Spike?" Xander whispered from behind him, "Is that really you? I... I thought you were dead..."

Spike wiped his hands clean of blue blood on the gold comforter, giving himself an extra minute to drop out of game face. When he felt the shift happen, he turned to face Xander. "Yeah, pet, it's me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my LiveJournal!!!](http://cpt-scoundrel.livejournal.com)
> 
> Please Comment!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	4. Spike's Confession

Xander was sprawled out on the floor, his back against the wall, his eyes wide and confused. Spike growled; Xander was naked too. Spike couldn't repress his game face seeing Xander's nudity, imagining the reason why the other demon might strip his boy... he wanted to kill the blue tosser all over again.

"So, Spike, not dead, I can see that, well, unless you’re a ghost, but no, you must be alive 'cause big blue was definitely a solid kind of demon so you must be solid too if you killed him, and now, don't take this the wrong way, but do you still have that soul firmly attached? 'Cause the growly face is giving me a fair case of the wiggins." 

Typical Xander, too scared to move, but his mouth still flying on autopilot, full speed ahead. Spike chortled at the boy's response which made the boy go even paler. 

"No worries pet, I've still got my bit of shiny." Spike smiled and let his game face fall away, concentrating on the happy feeling that Xander seemed to be, at least physically, okay. "And I was dead, for a little bit, but I'm back now, ready to fight the good fight with you lot again. So how you doing, Pet?"

"Wow, that's so not the full story, but seeing as how I want to be anywhere but here, you can tell me the rest later." Wincing, Xander glanced down at his ankles. Not only were his hands shackled, his feet were shacked as well. "And me? Doing better than I was, though you threw me kind of hard. And I'm still in chains and naked. Hey, Spike, be a buddy and get the key for me? Blue boy keeps it in the top drawer of the night stand."

Spike turned back to the bed and sure enough, on the other side there was a gold night stand. Opening the drawer, Spike pulled out the gold key on a gold chain. Spike dangled it in front of his eyes, thinking. Right now, Spike and his demon wanted nothing more than to throw Xander back into bed, just as he was, all trussed up and naked, and curl up around him, just like the blue demon had been.

Sometimes Spike hated his soul.

Spike, sighing to himself, turned around to go unlock Xander. He froze when he saw the boy's eyes, staring at him all wide and scared. The boy was clutching his knees to himself now, and trembling. "Calm down, Pet, I told you I still got my soul. As cute as I think you look in all your new jewelry, I'll unlock you."

Xander didn't look any happier. "Who are you? 'Cause you're not Spike, no way, no how would old fangless ever say I looked cute. And you keep calling me ‘Pet’, Spike never, ever did that!"

"What you talking about, whelp, I call people ‘Pet’ all the bloody time! And I never saw you all naked and in chains before, did I? So how do you know what I'd say about you all decked out like a little harem boy? You look cute. And I am Spike. So deal."

Xander didn't relax any as he watched Spike come forward with the key. Spike could feel him trembling as he unlocked the boy's collar, ankles and then his wrists. He rose an eyebrow at the boy, silently questioning Xander's continued fear.

"Spike called the girls Pet sometimes, but never me. And Spike would definitely never call me cute. So tell me who you are."

"I guess I always did call you whelp more often as not or Harris, not Pet, but now I look at how cute you look, and all I want to do is call you Pet. Doesn't mean I'm not Spike, Pet."

Xander jumped to his feet, furious, and yelled in Spike's face, "God, don't call me that! Spike was a hero... a champion... and I won't have you desecrating his memory by using his face to do stuff he'd never do! Show me what you really look like, you fake! "

Spike was speechless; Xander thought he was a hero... a champion, even? Spike was suddenly feeling very warm and happy; Who would have thought that Harris, of all people, would think he was a hero?

"So you think I'm a hero, then? A champion even? That's right, not just the big bad anymore, now am I? Saved the whole bloody world, burned up like a right martyr, I did, for all the puppies and little kiddies all over. It's nice to finally get a little recognition for my heroism. Go on, Harris, tell me more about how you secretly liked me then." Spike gave Xander a happy leer. Xander wrinkled his nose and scrunched his eyes closed. He rubbed his forehead as though a sudden headache had sprung up. 

"Never mind, only Spike would brag so much about his one really good deed. You must be the real thing. Do me a favor and don't call me pet, alright? Makes me feel too much like a girl."

"Now pet, have you ever known me to stop using a nick name just 'cause it annoyed someone?"

"You're going to use it more just to get a rise out of me now, aren't you?"

"You know I am, Pet."

Spike was still leering at Xander quite happily, and Xander was reminded again that he was naked. He quickly covered his privates with his hands, blocking Spike's view. Spike grinned at Xander's awkward stance, enjoying the boy's full body flush of embarrassment. 

"Spike, could you get me some clothes? Blue boy has some in that chest at the foot of the bed."

"Why? Don't your feet work no more, pet?"

"Please, Spike, I'm naked!"

"Don't bother me none, go get yourself some kit then."

Xander huffed and glared as he tightened his hands holding his crotch. "Would you at least turn around?"

Spike thought about it; on one hand, he'd really like to ogle naked Xander some more and seeing as how his demon already saw Xander as his boy, he didn't see why he shouldn't just go ahead and watch. But on the other hand, Spike could smell pain and sadness and humiliation radiating off the boy... He figured he could always start seducing Xander later, when the boy was feeling more normal. 

"Alright, Pet, I'll be nice since you said I was a hero and a champion and all."

Xander sighed in relief; he was really over the whole public nudity thing. Plus, his butt was still all bruised from the spanking he'd gotten the other night for his escape attempt and he really didn't want Spike to see that, even if he was a fake Spike. 

Xander wanted to believe that the blond menace was the real deal, but he didn't want to be too trusting. It just seemed too convenient for Spike to suddenly be alive to save Xander when Xander needed saving the most. He'd let Spike think he believed him for now; after all, even if Spike was fake, he had still killed that horrible blue bully and was rescuing Xander from his enslavement. He'd ask Giles later about whether it was the real Spike or not. 

Xander watched Spike for a moment to make sure he was really going to keep his back turned, then stepped forward with a wince. He'd landed pretty hard when Spike had thrown him and his butt was still messed up on top of that. Limping, he made his way to the chest and opened it up and cringed. The blue demon really had horrible taste. Everything was pretty much gold. He settled on a dark gold long sleeve shirt that didn't shimmer too much and the only pair of black pants. They were both too big on him, so he had to roll up the sleeves and pants legs, and he was able to cinch up the waist of the pants with the drawstring. He felt silly though, wearing such a gaudy over sized shirt; it made him feel like a kid playing dress up. He put on a pair of the demon's gold slippers, but the things were huge on him and didn't really stay on too good. He tore up a flimsy gold shirt and tied the slippers to his feet. It wasn't ideal, but it least his feet were a little protected. 

"Okay." He said to Spike. 

Spike turned around and looked Xander up and down, his head tilted as he considered the outfit. "Not too bad, considering the horror fest of clothes you normally wear, Pet. Those shoes aren't going to work though. You're going to be tripping yourself up every two steps with those clown shoes. Just take 'em off and I'll carry you."

"You will not! There will be no carrying of the Xan-Man! They're fine. I can walk in them."

"Walk too me, Pet, let me see how they do then."

Xander frowned. He already said they were fine. But since Spike didn't have the chip anymore, he could be dangerous and Xander didn’t want to upset him if he could avoid it. He tried his best to walk normally with the tied on over sized shoes while disguising his limp. 

Spike frowned and said, "Why are you limping like that? I didn't throw you that hard." 

Xander bit his lip, and looked away. He really didn't want to tell Spike about being put over the blue demon's lap and spanked until he saw stars. "I'm good enough." Xander replied, still refusing to meet Spike's eyes, "I've been hurt worse on patrol and had to work 8 hour shifts the next day. I can handle a little walking. Let's get going."

"Xander, show me. I need to know how bad you're hurt."

"No way! Forget it, Blondie, I'm a full grown man and if I say I can walk, then I can walk!"

"Pet, I'm going to give you two choices. I don't look and you let me carry you. Or, you let me look and decide for myself if you can walk or not. Which will it be?"

Xander glared and hunched his shoulders. "And if I say neither and that I'm definitely walking out of here on my own two feet?"

"Then instead of carrying you all comfy like, I'll just throw you over my shoulder and you can stare at my ass all the way to the hotel." 

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would, Pet, I would. Just give me a try, why don't you."

Xander's face went bright red with embarrassment. None of Spike's options sounded like male pride preserving type choices. Let Spike see his bruised butt and endure a few minutes of humiliation as opposed to being carried around like a damsel in distress for who knows how long. On the other hand, Spike would probably insist on carrying him anyway once he saw how badly his butt was bruised and welted up, so it was probably just an added humiliation that would serve no real purpose. And then he could try to insist on walking and seeing if Spike would really toss him over his shoulder. 

Sighing, his mind made up, Xander said, "If you'll let me walk, once we get back home, I'll pay you $100."

"Sorry, Pet, not one of the options."

"$200?"

"Pet, I'm about ready to just throw you over my shoulder."

"Alright, alright, don't get so hasty, blood breath. I guess you can carry me then." 

Xander thought Spike would be happy since he'd gotten his way, but he was frowning and looking at Xander with worried eyes. "Just how bad you hurt, Pet, that you don't want me to see?"

"Spike, please, it's not that bad, just... embarrassing... I've already said you can carry me, isn't that enough?"

Spike frowned then nodded to him self. "Right. Fine. I'm going to be looking at it tomorrow if you're still limping about then."

"What!? No way, no deal, blondie! You just really want to look at the Xan-Man's butt, don't you? I've changed my mind. I'm walking."

Xander turned to storm out the door but he only managed to take one step before he found himself swung over Spike's shoulder. 

"Spike! Dam it! This breaks all kinds of man code rules. Put me down or I'll stake you in your sleep!" 

"Nothing doing, Pet. You had your chance and you chose to look at my tight little ass. Good choice!"

Xander fumed silently for a minute, bouncing with each step Spike took him through the dusty warehouse and out into the empty street. They passed the two dead gray demons on the way out, and Xander couldn't help feeling a tad sad that the demon who had caught him yesterday was one of them. He was fairly decent to Xander, considering he was a soulless monster. The demon's gray eyes were empty and cold, whereas before Xander had seen them crinkle in mirth over Xander's hyperactive mouth. 

As they walked past the reach of the suite's light, Xander was starting to already feel the effects of hanging upside down; his head was hurting and his stomach was feeling a bit queasy.

"Spike, you realize I'm likely to pop a brain vessel if you really do carry me like this for too long, don't you? And then how are you going to explain my dead body to Giles, Buffy and Willow? They won't be happy with a cold, non moving Xan-Man, you know. Buffy might not stake you for it like she would have before the whole burning to death thing, but it would be using all your brownie points in one go, which isn't very good planning on your part, though, come to think of it, planning was never really your thing, was it?"

"Hey, now, wait just a minute, pet, I had some good plans in my time. Some of the best evil plots this world has ever seen. The planning wasn't the problem... It was the follow through. I tend to get bored and then get a mite impatient. You lot are lucky that I hate being bored so much; if I had followed through, all of you would have been long dead before the chip thing. And anyway, the only wanker I have to worry about is Andrew. He's the one who hired me to save your sorry ass. Buffy and Giles think I'm a pile of dust at the bottom of that crater."

"Oh, good..."

"What's that?"

"Oh, not that I'm glad that Buffy and Giles don't know, just that I'm glad they weren't keeping your miraculous resurrection from me."

"Nope, not them. Andrew kept it quiet, but only 'cause I asked him to."

"Why would you do that?"

"Wasn't sure how to deal with your lot after going out as a grand hero type, now was I? Do I just show up on your doorsteps after an exit like that? It seemed like I'd be dirtying my own memory. Couldn't have that, now could I? Better you all think me dead and a hero."

"Blondie, you should have done the doorstep thing. Sure, there would have been awkward tears and hugging, but it would have been the happy kind of awkward. We missed you!"

"Don't need to suck up to me, Pet, I'm still not going to let you walk."

"I wasn't sucking up, Spike. I might have even shed some of those happy type tears if you'd come back to us. But now that you've brought it up, I wasn't kidding about the brain vessel thing and a dead Xan-Man. My head is already killing me. Please let me walk?"

Spike paused in his long strides, thought for a minute, then set Xander down. 

"Tha-" Xander was interrupted by Spike picking him up again in a newlywed over the threshold carry and started walking again. "Spike!"

"Shush now, Pet. I either carry you this way, or the other way, you're not walking."

"Why are you acting this way? If you're a fake Spike, you should know that you're not going to convince the others with the mother hen routine."

"Oi! I'm no mother hen! It's just... Are you sure you wana know, Pet? May disturb your delicate human sensibilities."

"Since I'm stuck with you for the time being, then yes, yes I think I would like to know about why your screws are coming loose."

Spike walked on, silent for a minute before saying, "You know how I said you looked cute, you know, when you were all naked and done up in those gold chains and that collar? Well, my demon thought you looked rather fetching too. In fact, he wants very much to claim you and make you his pet. But I still have my soul so I won't actually do it, but it's a bit tiring to fight against it completely. So yeah, you're right, before my demon decided it wanted you, I wouldn't have cared if you wanted to hurt yourself worse walking on a pair of bum legs. But now I see you as... Well... Potentially mine and I take care of what's mine. You get it, Pet?"

"So... This is some weird demon courtship ritual thingy?? Is that what your telling me?! Spike, put me down!!!"

"Now, pet-"

"No, 'Now, Pet'! Put me down! Put me down or I'll shave your head when you're sleeping and put holy water in your blood!"

In the dim street lights, Xander could just make out Spike's smiling face.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, blood breath! I will totally make your unlife a living hell! Just try me!"

"Not laughing, now am I, Pet? Just wondering how I never noticed before how just bloody adorable you are, even when you're having a little snit."

"I'm not having a snit! Children have snits! I'm legitimately full grown man angry. Put me down or I will make you regret it, blood breath."

"Yeah, right pet, 'cause full grown men call other full grown men 'blood breath'. You might as well let it go, Pet, I'll be carrying you tonight. Think of it as being like royalty, they always have some one else carting them around too."

Xander thought about struggling against Spike, but he knew it was pointless; the vamp was just too strong. So he decided to give him the silent treatment, but after a couple minutes, he could feel his mouth begin to explode with the unusual silence. He realized that Spike was the one who deserved to be punished, not Xander. So the silent treatment thing was silly and not worth keeping up. 

"You realize it's creepy, right?" Xander asked, breaking the silence. "I mean, you were straight the last time I checked, and wasn't Buffy your current love interest too?"

"Yeah, Pet, I realize I come off as being a bit too intense, but I've always been like that, haven't I? Don't reckon I can change that now. And vamps tend to be a bit more bi then humans, Pet. Though, I guess it would be more accurate to say demons aren't any more bi then humans, really, just that they don't care about social conventions no more so they're more honest about who they wana shag. It's all about the emotions with vampires; we're a very selfish lot. We see something we want, we take. And Pet, I'm sorry that it creeps you out, but I do want you. I promise though, I won't take advantage; I might tease and insinuate, and even seduce, but I won't force you, if that helps at all."

"Spike, your forcing me even as your lips say those lies. You know I want to walk myself."

"Sex, Pet. That's what I meant. This isn't forcing nothing sexual. This is just keeping you safe. Very different."

"How far are we from your hotel?"

"Don't actually have one yet, but I know a decent enough place several streets down from here. Why do you ask?"

"I'm freaked, Spike. You just told me your fighting an urge to rape me. And if you decided to do it, I couldn't stop you. I couldn't even stop blue boy back there from doing it. What chance have I got against you?"

"Pet, I wouldn't hurt you like that... Wanting something and taking something are two different things. I only told you so that you'd understand why it's so hard for me to let you hurt yourself when I can do something to help you."

Xander felt flattered that Spike thought he liked him, but Xander wasn't fooled; this was some crazy temporary thing. How could Spike suddenly have such strong feelings for him after all these years of strongly disliking Xander? It just wasn't possible. Xander figured the vamp was looking for a one night stand kind of deal and Xander wasn't really in the mood for something like that, especially with Spike who would probably use it as some kind of opportunity to mock Xander after the fact. No sir, Xander wasn't born yesterday. Spike would be back to chasing after Buffy the first chance the vamp got.

And he just didn't trust the vamp either. Sure, he'd saved the world, but that had really been for Buffy.

"So how did you find me?" Xander asked, trying to get off the sex subject.

"You're little buddy, Andrew, was in a right snit about it. He asked me to check up on you."

"It wasn't Giles?"

"No; the watcher didn't believe the boy. Said it was probably like the last time you disappeared and it was nothing. Only yours truly was willing to drop everything and fly to your rescue, so a little gratitude would be appreciated, Pet."

Xander snorted. "Right. And you came to my rescue just out of the goodness of your heart, did you?"

"Well... You could say that..." Spike wouldn't meet Xander's gaze. 

Xander snorted again. "He totally paid you, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but it was still a good deed on my part. Didn't have to come, did I? Had plans of my own, things to do, people to see. You should show a little gratitude, pet, I'm the one carrying your ass, after all."

"Spike, I don't want you to carry my ass, I want to walk myself.”

“Pet, we’ve already established that’s not going to happen. I’m carrying you, and that’s final. Settle down now, and we’ll be there before you know it.”

Xander wanted to argue, to maybe even try struggling, bitting and scratching if nothing else worked, but now that he’d calmed down a little, his eyelids were drooping and he was having trouble concentrating on his anger. Spike’s arms felt strong and safe. And it had been awhile since Xander had last felt safe… a real long time. Even before the kidnapping… Actually, Xander had never really felt safe before, if he thought about it. There was something about what he had asked Spike though, something that had needed further answers then he’d been given, but sleep was pulling, and Xander’s week had been less then ideal. 

He ended up passing out while cradled in Spike’s arms.

Spike gazed down at Xander, admiring the boy’s dark lashes, boyishly curled dark brown hair and his parted lips; he looked so young and kissable… Spike felt good carrying the boy… It felt… nice. 

He cradled Xander closer as he walked.

Spike had originally planned on gloating about the spelled compass; rubbing it in that the boy’s friends still saw him as being so unreliable as to think that the boy needed a virtual tracking collar, but now he was determined that Xander never know about it. Seeing the boy in pain just didn’t hold the same appeal anymore… And besides, Xander would want it destroyed and Xander was such a demon magnet, having a compass to locate the boy struck Spike as a very good idea. 

Spike was keeping the compass; Andrew could just jolly well sod off, as far as Spike was concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my LiveJournal!!!](http://cpt-scoundrel.livejournal.com)
> 
> Please Comment!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	5. Illusions of Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge this too harshly...  
> I'm just writing this for fun :)
> 
> Look at end notes for chapter warnings.

Xander woke up and froze; trying to sense where Big Blue was. He’d woken up every morning entangled in large blue limbs since his kidnapping, so to wake up without a weight holding him down was both a relief and scary in its unexpectedness. It took a minute before he remembered being rescued by someone resembling Spike; another demon who wanted him in the bad touching kind of way… 

Why couldn’t Xander be a human magnet? 

But no, his polarity force thingy was all backwards. Instead of attracting humans, he repelled them with his fumbling awkwardness and word vomiting. And instead of repelling the undead evilness of the world, he attracted the demons on too much the regular to be any kind of coincidence. 

Groaning, he pulled his pillow over his head to try and block reality from dragging him back into the fun mess that was his life. 

“Oh, good Pet, you finally awake then?” 

“Ugh… No, I’m not awake. I refuse to be awake. Awake is bad. Oblivious sleep; much better.” 

Spike chuckled. “Come on now, Pet, things are looking up now, right? You’re with me, after all. And I’m a hero, according to you. So, rise and shine!”

Xander grumbled and rolled over, still clutching the pillow to his head, hoping that the Spike would just go away. He wanted to wake up slowly, take a luxurious shower by himself behind a locked door and then watch some mindless cartoons for the rest of the day, just vegging out. Good God… the holy grail of holy grailness… how he had missed his daily injection of mindless t.v. Yeah, lack of t.v… that was the least of what had happened to him, but still, it would be nice to enjoy t.v. again. And he wanted to enjoy it alone. Xander didn’t usually like being alone; usually, it was just… well, lonely. But after spending so much time with Big and Blue, constantly being touched by him; alone time sounded like heaven. 

But how to tell Spike to get lost? Xander grimaced. He couldn’t. It was daylight by now. If it was the real Spike, he couldn’t bring himself to kick the guy out to cower in the sewers. It just wouldn’t be right. 

Not after he’d saved Xander from hell. 

“Xander, just wake up and call Giles, alright? Him and the others keep calling and texting and I’m getting sick of telling them to bugger off. You can kip all you want after. “

Spike was right. Xander needed to call the others. He sat up, blinking at Spike. The vampire was sitting in a brown leather chair at a small round table at the other end of the room, his combat booted feet propped up on the near by second bed. On the table next to him there was a cheap paper back book, a black mug and a box of Weetabix. Remembering the old Spike’s gross habit of putting some ‘texture’ in his blood, Xander was both impressed by the attention to detail if he was a fake Spike and grossed out. “Yeah, okay,” Xander mumbled, “I’ll call.” 

“Good boy!” Spike said with a grin. He pulled a cell phone from an inside pocket of his duster and tossed it to Xander. 

Xander caught it on reflex. He didn’t like the ‘good boy’ comment, but he wasn’t awake enough yet to be bothered yelling at Spike. The phone immediately began buzzing. Looking at the cheap throw away phone, flashing across the screen was ‘The Bloody Watcher’. Opening the phone, Xander said in an overly bright and peppy voice, “Hey, G-Man, how’s it hanging? Did you miss me?”

“Oh, Xander, thank God… Are you okay? Willow! Just a mome-” 

Giles voice cut off, and Willow’s voice came over the line, loud enough to hurt Xander’s eardrum, “Xander! Are you okay? What happened? Spike wouldn’t tell us anything, that poopy head! Can you believe he’s been alive all this time??? Wait ‘till Buffy hears! She’s on a mission now, so we can’t tell her, but she’s going to-”

Xander could hear Giles in the background saying, “Willow! Just ask if he’s okay!”

“Sorry, Giles… Xander, are you okay? Spike just said that you were tired; he wouldn’t give us any details.”

Xander smiled. It was nice to hear that his friends had been worried about him; made him all warm and fuzzy on the inside. “I’m fine, Will. Tired, but alright.”

“He’s alright!” Willow called out to Giles before continuing with Xander, “So what happened? Why did they take you? Was it a sacrifice thing? A food thing? A breeding thing?” 

Xander winced on the last one. He so didn’t feel up to talking about being raped. Actually, he’d be perfectly fine with never talking about it. He wished he could just bleach his mind clean of the whole experience; reliving that humiliation was the last thing he wanted. “Willow,” He said, “I really don’t feel up to this right now. I just wanted to call and let you guys know I’m okay, but I’m still pretty wiped. Can we talk about it later?”

“Well, okay, but we will be talking about this Mister, as soon as you get back.”

“I haven’t finished with the Auraian territory negotiations yet. But yeah, when I’m done, we can talk about it when I get home. “

“Oh! No, Xander, you’re coming home as soon as possible! We already sent a jet to pick you and Spike up for ten tonight. Turns out Clem has been living in New York City, so he’s going to finish up negotiations for you.”

“Clem? He was here? Why didn’t anyone tell me this? We could have hung out! Regardless, I’d rather finish negotiations. They know me now and I don’t really like leaving a mission only half done. Besides, I don’t see Clem dealing with the Auraians; they have some nasty claws.” 

“Xander, no, we want you to come home as soon as possible.”

“Willow, come on, I’d rather be useful and finish the mission…”

“Xander, you’re always useful! You’re essential! And that’s why we want you to come home. Besides, Giles thinks from Spike’s description that the demon who took you might be of the serious bad variety; we really need to hear your report.” 

“Okay, okay… I’ll come home. But… uh… speaking of Spike…” Xander glanced over at Spike who was watching him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Xander grimaced and turned away from the vampire, and huddled over the phone, whispering, “Did you guys talk to Andrew? Is he really, really Spike?”

“Andrew says he’s the real deal. Giles is furious with Andrew of course for not telling us. Giles was going to dock his pay for it until I reminded him that it was thanks to Andrew that Spike was able to save you. Why? Is Spike treating you badly? Is his soul still attached? Tell him if he’s mean to you I’ll… I’ll hit him over the head with a shovel!”

“Uh, yeah, I think he still has a soul, he’s just acting kind of odd is all, but nothing requiring a shoveling. That’s good though… that Andrew says he’s the real deal, I mean… I was a little worried that maybe he was fake, honestly.”

“He should be real. We double checked with Angel and he said the same thing as Andrew; that Spike was just being an idiot, wanting to keep his resurrection a secret from us.”

Xander heard Spike grumble, “Wanker.” When Angel was mentioned. Damn vampire hearing! Good thing he was real otherwise Xander probably would have been in trouble there. 

“Why, Xander? How has he been acting odd?”

“It’s nothing Will, don’t worry about it. So I guess I’m coming home then.”

“Yup! We can’t wait to see you Xander! And Spike too!”

“Yeah, me too, Will… I’m still pretty wiped, so I’m going to go back to sleep now. Say, ‘Hi’ to Giles for me.”

“Sure, Xander! Have a good sleep! We love you!”

“Love you too, Will. Bye.”

“Bye!” 

Xander closed the phone and rubbed his forehead. Spike had heard all of that… He sighed. He really didn’t want the scary vamp in a bad mood. “Sorry, Spike, that I still thought you might be fake.”

“It’s okay, Pet. I’d think the same in your position, no doubt.” Xander looked over at Spike. He’d taken his feet off the bed and was sipping blood from his mug. Xander shuddered internally, but in the spirit of maintaining the peace, didn’t comment. Spike set his mug back down and gave Xander a measuring look. He said, “Right. So I’m thinking you probably want some time alone about now. So here’s the deal. I’ll give you you’re space as long as you agree to stay in the room. This is a demon hotel so it’s not safe for you to be wandering around, so if you want your alone time to watch the tellie and have a kip without me around, you’ll be promising me that you’ll stay in the room. Is that clear?”

Xander’s mouth fell open. The crazy vamp was actually going to go away just like Xander wanted? That was… awesome! Xander didn’t like being given orders, but considering he didn’t know any other way to get rid of Spike without being rude, he was willing to play along. “Okay, I’ll stay in the room.”

“I’m serious, Pet, this place has some dangerous types hanging about. You are not to leave this room. Is that clear?”

“Clear as crystal, Spike. But where are you going to go? It’s daylight.”

“They got a nice bar down in the basement, so I’ll play some pool and make a little extra dosh. If you need me, you can use that phone to call. I got my number listed in there for you.”

Xander opened the phone back up and saw that Spike was in there along with ‘The Bloody Watcher’, ‘Red’ and ‘Nancy Boy’. “Who’s ‘Nancy Boy’?” 

“Andrew. Who else?”

Xander gave a short laugh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Okay, sounds good. Thanks for the phone.”

Spike smiled and nodded. “No problem, Pet.” Spike’s smile fell and he stood up and walked towards Xander, his eyes narrowed and lips hard. “But don’t think I forgot about your limp; I’ll be checking on that now before I leave. Get up and do a quick walk for me, Pet.”

Xander’s eyes widened. He’d forgotten about the damn limp. He refused to strip for Spike so he’d just have to pull this off without limping. He was feeling better today and no one had thrown him across a room; he should be able to walk normally now. 

Sliding out of bed, he was careful not to wince when he stood up, though he really wanted to; he was still pretty sore after all. A little more stiff then normal, but without limping, he walked the length of the room and back. Grinning, he looked at Spike.

Spike was frowning, his eyes narrowed; Xander shivered a little under the intense gaze and his smile fell. “What?! I didn’t limp!”

“Yeah, I know Pet, but that just means you’re good at disguising the pain. I can still smell the hurt on you.” 

“You can smell that?” 

“Yeah, I can, Pet. I can also smell that you’ve been raped and I can smell a little blood as well. I need to know if you need a doc to take a look at you.” 

“Spike… Please… I’m fine, really. Yeah, I’m a bit sore, but that’s all. I don’t need a doctor.”

Spike continued to stare at Xander and Xander couldn’t help feeling fear. He really didn’t want to be forced to strip… not after everything he’d already gone through… He hugged himself and backed away from Spike, his gaze dropping to the ground. 

“It’s okay, Xander, I won’t make you show me. And we don’t have to see a doc if you really don’t want too, though I wish you would.”

“It’s really nothing, Spike, please don’t make see a doctor… I don’t think I could take it right now.”

“Alright, no doctors. Just rest up then, Pet. I had Clem bring over your bag from the Auraians; it’s on the stand over there in that nook. I’ll stop over at the front desk and have them send up some food for you. Feel free to raid the mini fridge since the Watcher’s paying.”

“Were you the one to tell them about Clem being in town?”

“Yeah, that was me. But you need to be with your family right now Pet, not dealing with demon politics half way around the world. Besides, Clems friendly with the local Auraians; he’ll probably have an easier time then you getting them to back off the docks. Plus, he could use the dosh, so it just works out better for everyone this way.”

“Okay, I guess.” Xander sat gingerly back down on the bed, still keeping himself from wincing.

“Remember Pet, this is a demon place so stay in the room! Lock the door after me. You can open it for the room service, but no one else. Is that clear?” 

“Yes Sir!” Xander gave an exaggerated salute. 

Spike snorted and shook his head. His face became serious again and he said with a stern look, “Be safe, Pet!” And then he left.

Xander finally had the place to himself! 

Remembering that Spike said he could smell that Xander had been raped, he couldn’t fall back asleep without taking a shower first. After cleaning up, he put on some clean clothes from his bag and tossed the oversized stuff from Blue Boy in the trash. 

He turned on the t.v. to Cartoon Network and waited for his breakfast to come. He was watching an old episode of the Power Puff Girls when there was a knock at the door. 

He turned the t.v. off to avoid the hotel staff finding out that he watched the kid’s channel. His tummy was already rumbling, so he didn’t bother to look through the peep hole and just opened the door. 

Xander started to say, “Took you guys long en-”

It was definitely not room service. 

The vamp grabbed Xander by the neck stopping him mid sentence and pushed him back into the room, letting the door fall closed behind him. “So you’re Spike’s new Pet, are you? Too bad for you, I’m looking for some payback against your master.”

The vamp had dark product filled hair, a close trimmed beard and he was wearing a white suit. Xander couldn’t help thinking that blood would stain that snazzy white outfit so fast; but he supposed that wasn’t really so important, considering it was probably going to be his blood doing the staining. 

The vamp let Xander go, and then eyed him up and down, making Xander tremble. Couldn’t he just catch a break? Seriously, he’d already had his most traumatic kidnapping of his life; wasn’t that enough for the next couple of days? Now he wished that Spike had just stayed in the room with him after all. 

“Not much to look at, are you? Wonder why Spike fancies you. Are you a tiger in the sack? You got something impressive under those baggy clothes? Why does your master bother to keep you fed?”

When he’d changed clothes earlier, Xander had noticed his set of hand carved stakes were still in his duffel bag. If he could just get to his bag… He didn’t think he could get there without something distracting the vamp first. If he could just stall the vamp until room service did show up, maybe that could work as a distraction. 

“He’s keeping me for ransom. I have some very powerful friends, friends that would pay a lot to keep me safe. If you were a smart vamp, and you look like one of the smart ones, you should keep me safe and not eat me. Then you could get the ransom instead!” 

The vamp laughed and got close up in Xander’s face so that Xander could smell the nauseating scent of old blood on the vamp’s breath. “You’re lying. You must be good in the sack then… I’ll be taking you for a ride now, I think, see if you’re worth keeping around or if I should just leave your corpse for Spike to find.” 

Xander backed up, his eyes wide and he couldn’t stop shaking. The Vamp grinned at him and licked his fangs suggestively before pouncing. They fell onto the bed and the vamp used his strength to tear Xander’s clothes from his body, leaving him naked among the scraps. 

“Oh! I see it now… You’re much better looking naked. Yeah, I think I’m going to keep you. You’re lucky your old master let you wear clothes; I’m not going to be so nice. And no bite marks either! Spike really did favor you, didn’t he? He’s going to be so pissed when he finds out you’re mine now!” 

Xander tried to roll away, but the vamp grabbed his wrists and pinned them above Xander’s head and licked Xander’s neck. Xander cringed at the wet sensation, but he couldn’t stop it. The vamp bit into Xander’s neck, making Xander cry out from the pain. He tried to struggle away, but the vamp was too strong and held him still as he drank down Xander’s blood. 

A knock at the door saved him. 

The Vamp tried to ignore it, but the knock came again. Growling, the vamp released Xander’s neck and said, “If you know what’s good for you, slave, you’ll stay right where I left you!” Shoving Xander hard into the mattress, the vamp jumped up to answer the door. Xander froze until he heard the door open and then he ran for his bag in the nook and grabbed a stake. 

He got lucky that the vamp had taken the tray from the room service guy and his hands were full. As he turned to dust from the stake in the back, Xander managed to grab the breakfast tray before it fell to the ground. The room service guy’s jaw dropped and he stared at naked Xander in shock. “Thanks, go find Spike if you want a tip.” Xander shut the door in the guy’s face before he started shaking again. 

Xander was scared; he wanted Spike himself. 

Setting the tray down on the table, he dug his phone out of the scraps of jeans on the bed and called Spike’s number. 

“What’s up, Pet? Did they screw up your brekies? I’ll give them a good seeing too. Tell me, Pet. What happened?” 

Xander was still shivering so he was having trouble holding onto the phone. He tried to talk but he was having trouble getting words out. “Spike… I…” 

“Xander, tell me, what happened?”

Xander felt a tear slide down his cheek and he choked back a sob. 

Spike growled, “Xander! Answer me! Will you be safe until I get there?”

“I… yeah, I’m safe now, I guess, but please come back, Spike… I… I need you… please… I don’t want to be alone anymore…” 

Spike cursed. “I’ll be right there, Pet; don’t worry, I’ll be right back! Just stay there, keep the door locked.”

The door… yeah, Xander had forgotten to lock it. Cringing at his own stupidity, he replied, “Yeah, that’s right, I should lock it.”

“Why isn’t it… Yeah, lock it tight Xander and stay safe, I’ll be right there.” Then there was a click. Spike had hung up and Xander already missed his voice. Xander got up and stumbled to the door, locking the deadbolt. Remembering that he was naked again, he went back to his bag and grabbed a shirt, boxers and shorts. He barely managed to get dressed before Spike burst through the door. 

Spike stared at Xander and Xander realized he was still clutching the stake to his chest. Seeing that Spike was staring at it, Xander quickly dropped it and stepped back. “Sorry, there was another vampire…” 

Spike sniffed then looked down at the ground, noticing the pile of dust he was standing in. Looking back up at Xander, his gaze focused in on the oozing wound on Xander’s neck. Spike stepped forward and took Xander’s chin, moving his head a little to the side to get a better look at the bite mark on Xander’s neck. “Come on, Pet, sit on the bed and I’ll clean you up.” 

Xander sat on the second bed that was free of the scraps of his clothes and waited as Spike got a first aid kit and a wet wash cloth out of the bathroom. “That’s a pretty impressive kit for a hotel room…”

Spike nodded absently, “Yeah, a lot of the demons have human slaves who stay here and humans are a bit on the fragile side.” Spike sat down beside Xander and set the kit down on the bed. Taking Xander’s chin again, Spike tilted Xander’s head to the side and used the wash cloth to clean up the leaking blood. “Good job he missed the artery.” Spike said as he cleaned Xander up.

“I think he was saying he was going to keep me…” Xander shuddered, remembering how strong and unmovable the vamp had seemed when he had Xander pinned.

“Shhh… It’s okay, Pet. The bugger can’t get you now. You took care of him good and proper, remember?”

“Yeah. I know.” Xander bit his lip and leaned just a tiny bit closer to Spike. He was safe now that Spike was here. He hoped Spike didn’t want to go back down to the bar once he was done patching Xander up. If he did, Xander was going to insist on going with him. 

Spike applied the antibiotic then taped down the bandage pad. “There you go, Pet. Do you wana eat some food or watch some t.v.?” 

Xander thought about it and realized that despite what happened, he was still hungry. “Food and t.v. at the same time?”

“Sure, Pet, whatever you want. Get yourself comfy and I’ll get the food.” Xander scooted back to the headboard and pulled the blankets over him. Spike brought the tray over with the remote and sat down beside Xander, slipping under the covers too. He put the tray on its legs over his own lap and pulled off the silver cover, letting it drop to the floor beside the bed. 

Xander stared at the tray, it was a nice spread. Belgium waffle with whipped cream, strawberries, chocolate sauce and powdered sugar. A bowl of fruit salad and a glass of milk. Spike turned on the t.v. and gave a short laugh when Power Puff girls came on. “Of course you’d be watching this show… Itty bitty super powered girls… and a cartoon too… It’s a good show for you, Pet.”

Xander avoided Spike’s smirking eyes, his face blushing. “I just wanted to watch some cartoons… it just happened to be on.”

“It’s fine pet. You can have your kiddy show, if you’d like.” Spike took the fork and speared a piece of cantaloupe. “Healthy stuff first, Pet.” Spike held up the fork to Xander’s mouth, obviously intending to feed him. 

Xander almost protested, then changed his mind. Being cared for and fed seemed kind of nice after the violence he had just endured, so he let Spike be weird with him, just this once. He opened his mouth and accepted the piece of fruit. 

“Good boy, Xander!” 

“Damn it, Spike, I’m not a dog!”

“Yeah, you’re more like a puppy, aren’t you? Too adorable!”

“Shut up! I can feed myself, you know.”

“You like me feeding you, I can smell it. Don’t try and deny it, Pet.” 

Xander blushed and didn’t try and argue. Spike finished feeding him all of the fruit and then cut up the waffle and fed that to him as well. He even held the glass of milk for Xander as he sipped from the glass. Xander had tried to take the glass from him, but Spike had slapped his hands away and tsked at him until Xander sat still and allowed Spike to feed him his drink as well. 

Xander was embarrassed, but at the same time, he also rather liked Spike feeding him. It was reassuring that Spike was there and willing to take care of him. It made Xander feel safe. 

After he had finished, Spike set the tray on the floor then pulled Xander close to cuddle with him. Xander was stiff at first, then relaxed into Spike’s arms. He knew this was a bad idea, but he felt safe in Spike’s arms, so as they watched cartoons together, Xander drifted off to sleep, cradled in Spike’s arms yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Chapter includes attempted rape and a vampire bite.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my LiveJournal!!!](http://cpt-scoundrel.livejournal.com)
> 
> Please Comment and leave kudos!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
